


Always There

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Assault, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hello! I'd like to request a oneshot where u and Gabriel go to a bar and u decide to go to the bathroom, a guy follows u and tries to attack but Gabriel saves u. After u leave at home he comforts u and promises to always protect u ,fluffy ending.Warnings: sexual assault, mild violence, fluff at the endAuthor: Gwen





	Always There

“Is the princess all dolled up?” Gabriel propped himself against your bathroom door in the bunker.  
“Almost.” You replied before smacking your lips together as your lipstick coated your lips in a bright color. Standing straight up, you tugged at the hem of your dress, hoping it wasn’t too short for a simple night out.  
“You look lovely, kiddo.” Gabriel reassured and you knew he meant it. Being best friends with an archangel was probably one of the best things to happen to you.  
You blushed, noticing his whiskey eyes trace over your curves. “Thanks.” You followed Gabriel out to the bunker’s library where the rest of the boys were waiting. Sam gave you a polite smile, while Dean smirked at your choice of dress.  
“Looking for some excitement tonight, (Y/N)?” Dean asked as you all made your way to the impala.   
“Maybe.” Your gaze drifted to the outside, watching the familiar buildings as you approached the local bar. “What about you?”  
“Oh, you know me sweetheart.” He chuckled, looking back at you in the rearview mirror.   
“Yeah, yeah. Just try not to be too loud. My room is next to yours.”   
“Could always join us.” He offered, but you sent a simple reply as you smacked the back of his head, not too hard to actually really hurt though. Sam and Gabriel snickered at Dean until he finally parked in front of the bar.  
“Gonna find yourself someone?” You asked, sliding next to Sam and Gabriel in the worn round booth. Dean had went off to get drinks, but a blonde had caught his attention at the bar. There were a good amount of people moving around with drinks in hand, swaying to the current song that played. The bar wasn’t the classiest of places, but it was what you had all been used to while living on the road.   
“Maybe after a few drinks...that is if Dean ever comes back here with them.” Sam snorted.  
“I can take care of that.” Gabriel snapped his finger, conjuring up some beers for the three of you.  
“And you said he wouldn’t be of any help.” You reminded Sam, thinking back to when he first joined the three of you.  
“Whatever.” The younger Winchester rolled his eyes as he drank down his beer.

Dean was a lost cause as he flirted with the blonde, taking her hand in his as he lead her away from the crowd. You each gave him a slight nod as he smiled happily at all of you. It was okay though as Gabriel kept refilling your empty glasses and conjured up new drinks that had stronger effects on each of you.   
“I have to pee.” You declared, scooting out of the booth with some help from Gabriel. Your legs wobbled under you a bit, but then you righted yourself up again as your vision cleared. As you navigated the crowd you kept reaching out to solid things to keep yourself stable. Mentally you were yelling at yourself for getting this drunk and letting Gabriel keep filling up your glass.   
You tried the door, finding it to be locked with some moans coming from inside. Turning around to head back to the booth you found a large man blocking your way. The shadow from his hat blocked his facial features, but you could almost just feel the lustful grin that he was giving you.  
“Um...uh….excuse me.” You tried to wobble past him, only ending up in his iron grip with the smell of cigarettes engulfing your senses. You kicked your legs out as a cry fell from your mouth, but he moved quickly. Your legs were pinned between his thick ones with his arousal rutting against your thigh. His free hand covered your mouth, while the other kept your wrists together above your head.   
You whined, twisting your body away from his, but that only seemed to encourage him. Gabriel! You screamed in your head, hoping that he would somehow hear you.   
As the man took his hand off your mouth, silencing you again with a rough forceful kiss, his hand moved down to lift your dress up. He didn’t get far however, as a solid hand ripped him away.  
“Gabriel.” You breathed, watching him beat your attack to a pulp. His skin turned purple and blue from the force the archangel was putting into each punch. Part of you thought about stopping him and the thought must’ve reached Gabriel because he did just that.  
“(Y/N).” He hurried over to you as you slide down the wall, full on crying. “You okay?” He didn’t touch you in fear of making it worse. “(Y/N)?”  
“Th-thank you.” You choked out, shaking where you sat on the ground.  
“Let’s get you out of here.” Gabriel offered you his hand and you took it gingerly. With a swift movement of his wings you were back in your own room. “Don’t worry about Sam. He found someone.” You gave a small nod, keeping your head down. “I’m just going to heal you, alright?” Gabriel stretched two fingers out to your forehead.  
“‘Kay.” You murmured, feeling his grace seek out any pain that was caused by that man.  
“Can I get you anything? Drink? Food? Candy?” You smiled at his last offer. “Good, at least I can still make you smile.” He extended his hand again, wiping your tear stained face as gently as he could. “You might be more comfortable on your bed.”   
Without a word you climbed into your bed, inhaling the sweet scent as Gabriel sat at the edge, watching you carefully. The silent moment was broken however as a moan erupted from Dean’s room. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.   
“You...you didn’t-” You bolted up, staring at the wall that was now silent.  
“Oh, relax. Soundproofing.” He chuckled. “I’m not all about tricks you know.”  
You smiled again and moved towards him. “Thank you.”   
“No big deal. You know me.” He tried to wave it off. You however stopped his attempt as you pulled him into a tight hug, burying your face into his chest.   
“Thank you, Gabe.” Fresh tears ran down from your face again.  
“Hey, hey.” His fingers ran through your hair. “If there is one thing I will always do, it’s look out for you. I will always protect you (Y/N). Whether you want me to or not.” Gabriel’s warm soft lips kissed the top of your head as he kept stroking your hair. “I promise.”  
You pulled back, nodding furiously as you tried to blink back your tears. “I know. You’ve always been there for me.” Gabriel cupped your face, placing a chaste kiss as your forehead, nose, and cheeks. “Stay with me? For tonight?”  
“‘Course.” He followed your movements as you went to lay down again. Gabriel spooned you from behind, nuzzling your shoulder as his arm draped over your waist. With his warmth and promise the nightmares were held at bay as sleep took over your restless mind.


End file.
